Salvation
by xxitisbluexx
Summary: Melisandre estuvo esperando por su llegada durante todo el día. Lo había visto en las llamas; R'hllor se lo dijo con claridad. Sabía que la loba estaba viniendo; era un largo camino el que recorría, y el Castillo Negro no era la última parada. Ahora, finalmente había llegado. Tarde. Demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Esta última ausencia se sintió como una eternidad...

Bueno, para no perder la costumbre, voy a pedir disculpas primero. Mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor estos últimos meses, y sinceramente no tenía deseos de escribir nada. Lo intenté un par de veces (debo de haber comenzado 3 fics nuevos quizás) pero no salió nada bueno y al final acabe frustrada así que decidí dejarlo por unos días... que se transformaron en semanas... y aquí estoy.

Mis cursos comienzan la semana próxima, y un familiar está próximo a operarse la siguiente... así que sacar inspiración para escribir esto fue prácticamente un milagro. He estado muy nerviosa últimamente y no saben cuanto disfrute de crear esto.

La semana anterior tuve un poco de tiempo libre así que me metí a leer algún fic Jon/Arya nuevo que pudiese encontrar, pero no encontré demasiadas actualizaciones/fic nuevos. A la semana siguiente pasó lo mismo y como no pude soportar el estancamiento de mi OTP, decidí escribir algo.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

1) Este fic está basado en la serie de televisión solamente. Puede que haya algún que otro detalle de los libros, pero son cosas insignificantes que no cambian en nada la historia.

2) Probablemente esto sea lo más importante: decidí jugar un poco con la linea de tiempo. Arya abandona a los Hombres sin Rostros y viaja directo hacia el Muro (en vez de matar a Walder Frey y la historia que ya conocemos). Pospuse la muerte de Jon, de manera que cuando Arya llega, él acaba de ser asesinado.

3) Vamos a dejar de lado a Sansa en esto. Ella jamás se casó con Ramsay ni llegó al Muro para escapar de él. Digamos que sigue en el Valle.

También debo decir que este fic es un poco más oscuro de lo que suelo hacer... Sinceramente no lo planeaba así, pero sucedió y me encantó jugar con sus personalidades a este punto.  
Este capítulo es el más corto, los próximos (2) serán un poco más extensos.

Todo fue inspirado por la canción "Salvation" de Scanners. Incluso puse algunas parte al principio, que tienen que ver con el capítulo.

* * *

 **MELISANDRE**

* * *

 _Dark eyes become divine._

 _Your hands, they burn like mine._

* * *

Melisandre estuvo esperando por su llegada durante todo el día. Lo había visto en las llamas; R'hllor se lo dijo con claridad. Sabía que la loba estaba viniendo; era un largo camino el que recorría, y el Castillo Negro no era la última parada.  
Ahora, finalmente había llegado.

 _Tarde._

 _Demasiado tarde._

Arya Stark entró a su recamara, casi tumbando la puerta en el proceso.  
«Nos volveremos a ver».  
El olor a muerte inundó la habitación y Melisandre tuvo que tragar saliva para contenerse y no vomitar.  
La _loba de sangre_ se ubicó frente a ella. Traía los ojos secos, pero llenos de ira.  
La muchacha no había derramado una sola lágrima, pero ella podía sentir su dolor. Y era demasiado. Una carga muy grande para alguien tan joven.  
—Traedlo de regreso.  
Su voz ya sonaba amenazante, pero la chica tomó la empuñadura de su espada y la desenvainó para hacer su punto claro.

«No tengo ese poder» pensó, pero no lo dijo. Tenía que medir sus palabras con la chica Stark, especialmente ahora que su Señor parecía haberla abandonado.  
Sintió la punta de la espada en su cuello, y se mantuvo quieta mientras el acero le besaba la piel.  
—Haced que mi hermano vuelva a respirar, o ni siquiera vuestro Dios podrá salvaros de mí —continuó—. Haced que viva, y os perdonaré la vida.  
No se dio cuenta de que temblaba hasta que vio la media sonrisa de la chica. «¿Mi cuerpo se sacude por miedo, o por frío?» se preguntó.  
Melisandre sabía que ella hablaba en serio. Miró sus ojos oscuros y pudo escuchar los gritos de sus víctimas. Oyó como le rogaban por misericordia, pero también escuchó la voz de un hombre pidiéndole que lo matara.

Las manos de la sacerdotisa estaban siempre calientes, porque el Señor de la Luz vivía en su interior. Las manos de Arya Stark eran cálidas porque estaban empapadas de sangre fresca.  
«Mi destino es morir en tierras extranjeras —se recordó—, pero mi hora todavía no ha llegado».  
Melisandre asintió con la cabeza, y la espada que amenazaba su vida desapareció. La chica Stark salió en silencio de la recamara, y ella siguió sus pasos. Al salir, observó el cielo negro que le cubría la cabeza y pudo ver los primeros copos de nieve caer frente a ella.  
«Un mal presagio» decidió.  
Mientras hacía su camino, Melisandre pidió a su Señor que no la abandone.  
«Ayudadme a traer a Jon Snow de regreso» rezó. Algo dentro suyo le decía que, si eso no sucedía, el Castillo Negro se teñiría de rojo.

* * *

Ser Davos y un par de hermanos negros custodiaban el cuerpo de Jon Snow. También estaba allí el lobo. Melisandre no esperó menos, sabía que era un animal fiel, pero le sorprendió la tranquilidad que tenía la bestia.  
El antiguo Lord Comandante todavía llevaba el jubón puesto, así como la túnica y el pantalón. Ordenó a los hombres que lo despojen de su ropa, y ellos no tardaron en obedecer. Una vez que estuvo hecho, pudo apreciar con precisión las heridas que llevaron a Jon Snow a la muerte. Cada vez que miraba una puñalada nueva, le parecía más profunda que la anterior. Solo una estaba destinada a quitarle la vida, las demás solo lo hicieron sufrir.  
Todavía tenía el pecho empapado en sangre seca, así que ella tomó un paño y lo humedeció para poder limpiarlo.  
—Yo lo haré.  
Arya Stark se acercó con tanto sigilo que no la vio venir. Los demás hombres también parecieron caer en cuenta de que estaba allí, porque se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos.  
—Mi señora, no tenéis porque ver esto —Ser Davos hizo un intento por detenerla.  
—Dije que yo lo haría, y es mi palabra final.  
Melisandre le entregó el trapo de buena gana. No tanto para complacerla, sino para no desatar la furia de la muchacha. Esa era una fuerza que no estaba segura de poder controlar.

Fue casi como ver a un lobo cuidando de su compañero. La muchacha lavó en silencio el cuerpo de su hermano, sin dejar de mirarlo ni siquiera por un segundo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos libremente, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de eso.  
Hubo tanto amor en ese simple gesto que a ella se le hubiera ablandado el corazón, de no conocer la verdad.  
Melisandre había visto los ojos de la chica Stark. Vio las vidas que tomó, y los rostros que usó. Arya Stark dejaba una huella de lobo y un rastro de sangre en cada lugar que visitaba.  
«Es una sirvienta de la Muerte —supo—. Piensa que dejó atrás la Casa de Blanco y Negro, pero ella es una de ellos… siempre lo será».

 _Mitad loba._

 _Mitad sin rostro._

 _Arya Stark era un ser peligroso._

«Veo una oscuridad en ti» le había afirmado hace mucho tiempo. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Quizás Arya Stark estuvo rodeada de oscuridad desde el día en que nació.

Beric Dondarrion le dijo que cada vez que regresaba de la muerte era un poco menos humano, un poco más oscuro. Melisandre rezó porque Jon Snow vuelva con más luz que la que llevaba antes, porque si su oscuridad se cruzaba con la de su hermana… Se estremeció de tan solo pensar en su unión, y casi estuvo a punto de cancelar el ritual. Casi.  
La chica Stark terminó su tarea en ese momento, y arrojó el trapo ensangrentado al suelo. Entonces, lentamente caminó hasta ella, acercando su rostro al suyo.  
—Sólo la muerte puede pagar por una vida —lo susurró tan bajo que la sacerdotisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharla—. Si es una muerte lo que necesitáis para traerlo de regreso, decidlo y os la ofreceré a vuestro Señor.  
Melisandre no pudo resistir la tentación. Los demonios de la muchacha estaban tan cerca que podía oírlos gritar.  
Le puso la mano debajo del mentón, y observó sus ojos, tratando de leer su interior. Las voces no tardaron en hablar, como si estuvieran esperando por alguien que las escuche.

 _Mi nombre es Arya Stark, quiero que sepáis eso._

 _Dejad a un lobo vivo, y las ovejas jamás estarán a salvo._

 _Diles que el Norte recuerda_.

Cuando se separó de ella, Melisandre estaba jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Había visto el destino de la loba, y sentía que si no lo decía en voz alta iba a ahogarse.

 _Arya Stark._

 _Destrozaréis Casas enteras con un solo movimiento de vuestra mano._

 _Haréis caer a una Reina, y acabarás con la existencia de un Rey._

 _Para cuando el invierno acabe, todo el mundo conocerá vuestro nombre y ningún hombre querrá convertirse en vuestro enemigo._

Melisandre no dijo nada de aquello. En cambio, respondió la petición que la niña Stark le hizo.  
—No, no será necesario.  
Cortó un mechón del cabello oscuro de Jon Snow, y lo arrojó al fuego. Las llamas se alzaron dos palmos, rugiendo como jamás lo habían hecho. Melisandre vio muchas cosas allí.

 _Un dragón blanco._

 _Una loba gruñendo._

 _Hielo._

 _Fuego._

 _Sangre, demasiada sangre._

 _Vio la sangre derramarse sobre el suelo y teñir las hojas de los arboles de rojo._

«No me dejéis sola, mi Señor» rogó, sintiendo como un escalofrío le atravesaba el cuerpo.  
Antes de comenzar, se ajustó su capa con fuerza. De repente, hacía mucho frío en la habitación.

* * *

 **A/N** : El próximo capítulo está hecho por la mitad. Me tomará un par de días terminarlo y editarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **JON**

* * *

 _I've been waiting for the dark to come._

 _My temptation and salvation._

* * *

—Estás enojado —le dijo Arya, apenas entró a la recamara.  
Jon sabía que aquello no era una pregunta, aunque todavía estaba un poco desconcertado antes las habilidades que su hermana había adquirido; la forma en que podía descifrar una mentira con solo observar a una persona hablar.  
Una extraña sensación se acunó en su pecho al verla allí, en la cama que solía ocupar cuando era Lord Comandante, totalmente envuelta en las sábanas y pieles. Traía el cabello oscuro todo desgreñado, y aun cuando solo contaba con las llamas de la chimenea para alumbrarse, pudo notar las marcas de cansancio debajo de sus ojos. «No tendría que haberme esperado despierta» pensó, aunque sabía bien que ella sería capaz de levantarse e ir a buscarlo por su cuenta si se demoraba demasiado.  
—Tuve una discusión con Edd —respondió, y su cabeza le dolió con tan solo recordar la acalorada disputa.

Caminó directo hacia la chimenea y se desvistió allí mismo, hasta quedar solo con su túnica larga color gris. Podía sentir los ojos de Arya clavados en él, pero era mejor si no volteaba a mirarla. Sabía que su hermana esperaba que le dijera más que eso; así como también supo descifrar con su silencio que ella le estaba dando tiempo, que no quería presionarlo.  
Arya parecía mucho más menuda en esa posición, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, por lo que no le costó gran trabajo encontrar un lugar en el lecho para sentarse. Jon abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle todo, pero se distrajo apenas notó los moretones frescos que salpicaban la piel lechosa de su hermanita.  
— ¿Con quién luchaste esta vez? —preguntó, más resignado que sorprendido. Por supuesto que ella no haría caso a sus pedidos de dejar de lastimarse, «cuándo más le imponga algo, más lo querrá».  
—Con una mujer del acero —respondió, y por un momento su sonrisa la hizo ver como una niña de nuevo—. Tormund dice que jamás vio a una damita sureña pelear de esa forma. Traté de explicarle que no soy una dama, mucho menos una sureña, pero él sigue sin escucharme.  
—El pueblo libre considera sureños a todos los que están del otro lado del Muro —Jon le explicó, a medida que acariciaba las pequeñas costras que su hermana comenzaba a coleccionar en el brazo derecho. Sintió deseó de besar sus heridas, tal y como lo hacía en Invernalia, cuando no eran más que niños, pero se contuvo—. Y sí que eres una dama. La hija de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn Tully.  
«Y la única heredera de Invernalia». Jon trató de imaginar lo que pasaría si su hermana caía en manos de los Bolton, y aquello bastó para hacer renacer sus miedos.  
—He abandonado mi puesto de Lord Comandante —le informó—. Nos quedaremos un par de días más en el Castillo Negro, y luego nos marcharemos.  
— ¿A dónde iremos? —Arya le preguntó.  
«Tendríamos que ir hasta Guardaoriente, y una vez ahí podríamos tomar un barco que nos lleve a Skagos. Seguro que podemos pasar de ser percibidos allí» pensó, pero no fue eso lo que dijo. No, Jon sabía que debían irse tan lejos del Norte como les sea posible.  
—Al otro lado del Mar Angosto.  
Jon intuía que Arya se negaría, y discutiría, pero no imaginó que se alejaría de él de un salto, ni que lo miraría como si acabara de abofetearla.  
—No pienso regresar a Braavos, Jon —ella le espetó—. Iré a cualquier otro sitio antes de volver a…  
— ¡No te estoy pidiendo eso, Arya! —él la interrumpió, tomándola con dulzura por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos—. Hay ocho ciudades más a las que podemos ir. No vas a regresar allí si no quieres, lo prometo.  
— ¿Por qué debemos ir tan lejos? —Arya prosiguió—. Al único lugar que tendríamos que ir es Invernalia. Es nuestro hogar, nos pertenece por derecho. Ahí estaremos a salvo.  
«No, hermanita —pensó, cerrando sus ojos y tomando una respiración profunda—. No pelees conmigo en esto».  
—Sabes bien que ya no es así —respondió—. Los Bolton gobiernan el Norte ahora.  
—Tal vez, pero podríamos…  
—Arya. Hermanita —se apresuró a hablar, antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oración. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó en la frente—. Será mejor ir a dormir. Podemos hablar de esto mañana, por favor.  
Para su sorpresa, su hermana suspiró en asentimiento antes de recostarse en la cama; y a pesar de que sabía que la discusión apenas había comenzado, Jon lo tomó como una victoria.

Jon se recostó sobre el camastro ubicado en la esquina de la recamara, y no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor cuando su espalda descansó sobre la madera dura.  
—Aún puedes dormir conmigo —Arya debió de haber escuchado su gemido de incomodidad, porque ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente—. La cama es suficiente para ambos.  
—No voy a compartir la cama contigo, Arya —respondió, serio—. No sería…correcto.  
— ¿Y si es correcto que compartas la recamara conmigo?  
—Eso es diferente.  
— ¿Por qué?  
«Sigue siendo igual de testaruda» pensó, conteniéndose para no reír.  
—Estoy aquí para protegerte.  
«Pero podrías tener una habitación para ti sola —se recriminó—. Solo bastaba con poner un par de guardias en tu puerta. Edd, o Ser Davos. Incluso Tormund», Jon ya había pensado en aquello, y casi se había horrorizado al descubrir que no tenía confianza en ellos. «Confío en todos ellos con mi vida, pero no con la tuya, hermanita».  
Arya debió encontrarlo gracioso, porque dejó salir una suave risa que acabó demasiado rápido para su gusto. «¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la oí reír de verdad?» Jon se preguntó.

—Creo que estoy muy bien protegida —le dijo, mientras levantaba la almohada de plumas, permitiéndole ver a _aguja_.  
—No basta con una sola espada, Arya.  
«No si uno de mis hermanos decide matarme para forzarte —pensó, recordando a los traidores que habían asesinado a Lord Mormont para robar la comida de Craster, y violar a sus mujeres—. No si uno de los salvajes decide intentar robarte».  
Su hermana dejó salir un leve bufido, mientras ponía en blanco los ojos.  
—Eso ya lo sé. Pero da la casualidad de que no solo tengo una espada, también sé cómo usarla —«primera lección: debes clavarla por el extremo puntiagudo»— ¿A qué le temes tanto, Jon?  
Había amenazas en todos lados. Al norte, con los Bolton y al Sur con los Lannister. Incluso si lograban escapar de la Reina, y el Guardián en el Norte, todavía quedaba el Rey de la Noche.  
—El Muro no es lugar para una mujer, mucho menos una de alta cuna —le respondió—.Los miembros de la Guardia… no han visto a una mujer en mucho tiempo —estaban las mujeres del acero, pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse a ellas—… y el pueblo libre… los hombres allí tienen unas costumbres que…  
—Ya sé de sus costumbres, Jon —Arya lo interrumpió, para su suerte, porque no sabía cómo proseguir—. Roban a las mujeres de otros clanes para hacerlas sus esposas. Tormund me lo contó; me advirtió que era tan salvaje que algunos de sus hombres ya soñaban con raptarme tal y como lo hizo Bael el Bardo, con la hija de uno de nuestros antepasados, Brandon Stark.  
»No conocía esa historia, la Vieja Tata jamás nos la contó. Pieles* se ofreció a cantarme una de las canciones acerca de su vida. Luego me cantó la del Último Gigante, creyendo que me haría llorar. Al final no lloré, aunque admito que era muy triste. Tiene una bonita voz, me gusta oírlo cantar.  
Jon casi quedó boquiabierto. No tenía idea de que su hermana se había adaptado tan bien al pueblo libre. «En Invernalia también era así —su mente le recordó—, siempre estaba hablando con los mozos de cuadra, y hacía amistades con los hijos de alguna criada o cocinera».  
—Ninguno se atreverá a robarte —le aseguró—, o de lo contrario yo mismo le arrancaré la cabeza.  
No, lo que en verdad quería hacer era peor. Si algún hombre se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Arya, Jon lo ataría de manos y pies, y lo dejaría tras el Muro para que muera congelado, o a manos de los Otros. O quizás lo desollaría de pies a cabeza; le arrancaría los ojos que osó posar sobre su hermana; le cortaría el miembro con el que alguna vez pensó en forzarla y se lo daría de alimento a los cuervos.  
Jon observó a Arya y la encontró tan seria, que por un momento creyó que ella había leído su mente, y cada una de las amenazas que pensaba cumplir si alguien se atrevía a intentar deshonrarla. Pero entonces, su hermana le mostró una sonrisa que le hizo erizar la piel.  
—Oh, déjalos venir a mí, Jon —le dijo—. Que se atrevan a intentarlo… y les mostraré lo que un lobo puede hacerle a sus enemigos.

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado lento. Desde que había regresado de la muerte, Jon se encontró odiando el momento de dormir.  
La primera noche la había pasado totalmente desvelado, viendo a Arya dormir en su cama, temiendo que alguien la arrebate de su lado. La segunda noche, al recostarse sobre su camastro, temió revivir su muerte una y otra vez, y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que descubrió que estaba equivocado.  
Jon había soñado con una oscuridad que lo envolvía y no le dejaba ver absolutamente nada; oía los gritos de dolor de una muchacha, disolviéndose en sollozos desgarradores; y también olía, en sus pesadillas había muchos olores: sudor, lágrimas saladas y sangre, demasiada sangre espesa y metálica, incluso llegó a oler el aroma de las rosas de invierno que crecían en los jardines de Invernalia.  
No sabía si era una maldición, o un precio a pagar por su segunda vida, pero el sueño lo acompañaba cada noche, apenas cerraba sus ojos. Despertaba envuelto en sudor, y sentía que se ahogaba con un dolor que lo consumía por dentro; pero la pena que lo asfixiaba no era la suya propia, sino la de la muchacha de su pesadilla. Jon jamás había llegado a ver su cara pero a veces se la imaginaba con el rostro de Arya y su estómago se revolvía.

Aquella mañana Jon soñó con lo mismo. Casi por instinto, volteó para observar a Arya dormir y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, y fue entonces cuando encontró el lecho vacío. Tan rápido como pudo, se vistió y salió de la recámara, solo para ver a su hermana entrenar en el patio, junto a uno de los miembros del pueblo libre. Era un muchacho casi tan flaco como ella, que carecía de músculos y fuerza, pero la doblaba en altura.  
En silencio, Jon se apoyó sobre la baranda de madera y apreció los dotes de combate que Arya había desarrollado desde la última vez que la vio. «Los mismos que le permitieron vivir tanto tiempo —pensó—, los mismos que la trajeron de regreso a mí».

Debió de estar muy eclipsado con el espectáculo que había abajo, porque ni siquiera notó el momento en que Lady Melisandre se posó a su lado.  
—Vuestra hermana es muy habilidosa, mi señor.  
—No soy ningún señor —«ya no»—. Mi guardia ha acabado, y pronto abandonaré el Muro.  
— ¿Y a dónde piensa ir su señoría? Imagino que querréis llevar a vuestra hermana lo más lejos posible de aquí.  
—Lo que yo haga con mi hermana no es de vuestra incumbencia —Jon le respondió, tajante.  
—Todo lo que hagáis a partir de ahora, me incumbe, Jon Snow —Melisandre anunció, y él no pudo evitar su sorpresa. Volteó la vista de su hermana para verla directo a la cara, solo para encontrarla con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción—. Si su señoría tuviera la amabilidad de acompañarme a mis aposentos, podría explicarme.

«Tiene que ser un truco» pensó. Su desconfianza hacia esa mujer seguía intacta, y no le agradaba el hecho de que estuviese en el mismo castillo que Arya. Ser Davos le había dicho que la bruja roja convenció a Stannis para sacrificar a uno de los bastardos del Rey Robert, como una ofrenda a su Señor de la Luz.  
Arya era hermana de un Rey, y descendiente de una larga línea de antiguos reyes del invierno, siendo Thorrhen Stark el último en heredar el Trono de hielo, antes de arrodillarse y jurar lealtad a Aegon el Conquistador. Su sangre era más valiosa que todos los bastardos de Robert Baratheon juntos.  
«Ella me trajo de regreso» su mente le recordó, haciéndolo dudar. Al menos le debía aquello, así que dio media vuelta y siguió los pasos de la sacerdotisa. La acompañó hasta su recámara, pero no se molestó en sentarse; permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, esperando tener una conversación rápida.  
— ¿Y bien? —preguntó— ¿Vais a explicarme por qué mis acciones son asunto vuestro?  
—Porque deseo que me acojáis en vuestro servicio, Jon Snow.  
—Ya no soy el Lord Comandante aquí —él respondió—. Y habéis hecho más que suficiente por mí. No me debéis nada, mi señora.  
—No es al Lord Comandante a quien deseo servir —la sacerdotisa dio un paso más cerca suyo—, sino al Príncipe que fue Prometido. El hombre escogido por R'hllor, que está destinado a enfrentarse a los Otros, y guiarnos a través de la larga noche.  
Jon quedó sin habla por un segundo, pestañeando como una lechuza boba antes de finalmente encontrar palabras para responderle a la mujer.  
—Creí que ese era Stannis.  
Por primera vez en su vida, vio a Lady Melisandre lucir dubitativa. La mujer caminó hasta uno de los braseros encendidos y se dispuso a contemplar las llamas, en silencio. Pasó un buen rato hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.  
—Mis visiones… todo lo que me ha dicho el Señor de la Luz es cierto… fui yo quien no supe interpretarlo. Me he equivocado.  
—Y os seguiréis equivocando si pensáis que soy ese príncipe, mi señora. Estoy muy lejos de pertenecer a la realeza.  
—Sois hermano de un Rey.  
—Hermano bastardo —la corrigió, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar el rostro de Robb.

Desde su regreso, Jon había olvidado muchas cosas: como se oía la voz de su señor padre, como se veía la sonrisa de Bran y el color de ojos del pequeño Rickon; el rostro de Sansa, y el sabor de aquellos pasteles que tanto disfrutaba comer; había olvidado como lucía Hielo, el peso que tenía y el sonido que hacía cuando uno la desenvainaba. Había olvidado casi todo del lugar al que una vez llamó hogar, y a muchas de las personas que sirvieron a Lord Eddard… pero no a Arya, a ella la recordaba bien.  
La risa de Arya fue lo último que recordó antes de ser tomado por la muerte.  
Jon la vio allí frente a él, de regreso en Invernalia, en el día en que decidió partir hacia el Muro. Una niña de once, flaca como un palo, quejándose por tener que empacar para marchar hacia el Sur.  
Alcanzó a ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando le entregó la espada que forjó Mikken, y Jon jura por la memoria de su señor padre que volvió a sentir sus pequeños brazos alrededor de él, y los dulces besos que su hermanita repartió en sus mejillas.

Cuando volvió de entre los muertos, volvió a verla. Ya no como una niña de once, sino como una mujer crecida y florecida… bañada en sangre.  
—Menuda hermana tenéis, Lord Nieve —Tormund le había dicho, cuando volvió a verlo, dejando salir una carcajada—. No sabía que había otra Stark por ahí que disfrutaba matando cuervos.  
Pero él no era un Stark, ni tampoco había disfrutado matando a Qhorin Mediamano, ni a Janos Slynt. Ni siquiera se había sentido bien al atravesar la cabeza de Karl con garra.  
«El hombre que dicta la sentencia, debe blandir la espada».  
Tendría que haber sido él quien se encargó de ejecutar a Allister Thorne. Incluso podría haberles perdonado la vida a varios hombres, no por misericordia, sino porque no podía darse el lujo de perder aliados para combatir al Rey de la Noche. En cambio, Arya se había hecho cargo. Aquella niña voluntariosa de la que se despidió en Invernalia llegó al Muro como una mujer endurecida, y decidió sobre la vida de los traidores que le causaron la muerte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—R'hllor os trajo de regreso por una razón —Jon no sabía en qué momento Lady Melisandre se había acercado tanto como para tomar su mano.  
Se zafó de su agarre y dio media vuelta para salir de allí. Tenía que irse sin hacer caso a sus palabras; no iba que permitir que lo hechice como hizo con Stannis…  
—Tenéis un papel importante que jugar en esta guerra, Jon Snow. Al igual que Lady Arya.  
El nombre de su hermana fue suficiente para hacerlo detener.  
—Os quiero lejos de ella, ¿me habéis oído?  
—Tenéis una opinión bastante sesgada de ella, mi señor —la sacerdotisa le dijo—. Vuestra hermana es muchas cosas, pero inocente no. Ni tampoco indefensa.  
— ¿Qué sabéis de mi hermana, sacerdotisa? —preguntó con recelo.  
 _«¿Qué sabéis acerca de ella que yo no conozca ya?»_  
—La he visto en mis llamas, Jon Snow —fue la respuesta que obtuvo—. El Señor de la Luz me ha revelado los planes que tiene para ella.  
Le daba miedo preguntar cuáles eran esos planes, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

* * *

Jon supo que tendrían que hablar de aquello tarde o temprano; conocía bien a su hermana y daba por sentado que ella no olvidaría la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior.  
Pasó la tarde escondido en las sombras, observando a Arya y tratando de decidir el mejor destino para ella, mientras las palabras de Melisandre resonaban en su cabeza.

 _Con la sangre de sus enemigos forjará su dinastía._

 _Para cuando llegue el invierno, una corona de hierro y bronce se ceñirá sobre su cabeza._

 _Los lobos solitarios regresaran a la manada._

 _Y entonces, solo entonces, el mundo sabrá que los reyes del invierno han vuelto a erguirse._

Cuando la noche llegó, Jon se dignó a ir a su recamara, no sin antes beberse dos picheles de cerveza. Traía el tercero por la mitad, en su mano derecha, cuando abrió la puerta.  
Arya lo estaba esperando, sentada en la silla que él solía ocupar cuando recibía a alguien en sus aposentos de Lord Comandante.  
—Me temo que la borrachera no va a excusarte del tema que tenemos pendiente —le dijo ella, señalando la mano donde traía la cerveza.  
—No estoy borracho —él replicó, haciendo una pausa para terminar de beber lo que le restaba de su pichel y dejarlo a un costado—. Adelante, di lo que tengas que decir Arya.  
Su hermana pareció dudar, pero solo un segundo. Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia delante.  
—Tenemos que ir a Invernalia, Jon… Es el único lugar al que pienso ir contigo —la primera frase le salió con voz dubitativa. La segunda, se la arrojó a la cara como si fuese una orden.  
«Una corona de hierro y bronce se ceñirá sobre su cabeza» Jon se encontró pensando en las palabras de la bruja roja, mientras trataba de imaginarse a su hermana siendo coronada.  
— ¿Les decimos a los Bolton que empaquen y se vayan?  
—La recuperaremos.  
—No tengo un ejército, Arya.  
Por unos segundos, el silencio reinó en la habitación, aunque Jon estaba lejos de creer que la discusión había acabado.  
— ¿A cuántos salvajes has salvado? —su hermana le preguntó.  
—No funciona de esa forma, no puedo arrastrarlos a una guerra que no es suya.  
—Te deben la vida.  
—El Pueblo Libre no va a inclinarse ante mí y obedecerme, Arya.  
—Tendrán que hacerlo si quieren derrotar al Rey de la Noche. Con Invernalia en nuestras manos, podremos unir al Norte para luchar contra los muertos, Jon. Es la única forma. El pueblo libre y los hermanos negros. Todos juntos.  
«No, los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche no te seguirán. Te has encargado de eso tú misma, hermana».  
—Los hombres de la Guardia te temen, Arya. Dudo que quieran involucrarse en esto.  
—Que me teman todo lo que quieran, si eso hace que marchen conmigo.  
Stannis Baratheon le había dicho algo muy similar hace tiempo. «Si no te temen, no te siguen».  
—Has asesinado a sus hermanos —se lo dijo tan de repente que se quedó sorprendido por unos segundos. «Sus hermanos. He dicho sus hermanos, pero también eran los míos»—. Desollaste a Allister Thorne desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Le rebanaste la garganta a Bowen Marsh de oreja a oreja, y a Othell Yarwyck lo mutilaste en tantos pedazos que tardaron medio día en quemarlo por completo.  
»Edd estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando me contó cómo te encontró en las celdas de hielo, bañada en sangre. Creo que todavía tiene retorcijones cuando te ve. Al igual que los demás.

Tan pronto vio lo pálida que se había puesto su hermana, se arrepintió. Pero las palabras ya estaban dichas, y no podía hacer nada más que enfrentarse a la reacción que desencadenaría en Arya, ya sea tristeza o enojo.  
— ¿A ti también te dan retorcijones cuando me ves, querido hermano? —Jon tuvo que contenerse para no estremecerse ante sus ojos. Acababa de conocer la faceta sarcástica y dura de su hermana, y no le gustaba para nada— ¿Piensas que fui cruel?, ¿poco honorable? ¡Ruego por tu perdón, entonces! Pero creí que te estaba vengando al asesinarlos.  
—Eran traidores, y merecían la muerte... pero debieron morir por la horca, o decapitados. Incluso pudiste haber perdonado a algunos, teniendo en cuenta lo escasos que estamos de espadas frente a la guerra que se avecina. Pero no, te has cargado a una quincena de hombres de un día para otro, Arya.  
Las palabras le salían de la boca con voluntad propia. «Es la cerveza —Jon la culpó— ¿Me está haciendo más osado, o más estúpido?».  
—Si quieres mostrar misericordia, hazlo. Es tu elección —su hermana le dijo, salvando en tres pasos la distancia que los separaba—. Pero no trates de arrebatarme la mía jamás, Jon.  
«Con la sangre de sus enemigos forjará su dinastía».

—Arya… —empezó.  
—No pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo —ella le espetó—. Lo que quiero es tu ayuda para recuperar Invernalia. Es nuestro hogar, es de nosotros. Nos pertenece, tenemos que luchar por él.  
— ¡Estoy cansado de pelear! —su voz retumbo con fuerza en la habitación, pero a Jon no le importó. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta quedar mirando nada más que las llamas de la chimenea encendida—. Es todo lo que he hecho desde que dejé nuestro hogar. Maté hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche. Maté salvajes. Maté a hombres que admiraba… Peleé. Y perdí.  
Jon no se atrevió a voltear. Ni siquiera cuando sintió la cálida mano de Arya rodear su brazo. Permaneció inmóvil, duro cómo una piedra.  
— Mírame, Jon —su hermana le pidió, con una voz tan dulce que lo tomó por sorpresa. No sabía cómo en ocasiones sonaba como una niña, y luego se convertía en una loba sin piedad alguna.  
Se tomó su tiempo, pero acató su pedido. Cuando la miró, encontró en sus ojos una falta de brillo que conocía bien. «Mata al niño, Jon Snow —le había dicho el maestre Aemon—. Mata al niño y deja que nazca el hombre». Arya también había matado a la niña, para poder sobrevivir.  
—Tú estás cansado de pelear… y yo estoy cansada de huir. Llevo escapando desde la muerte de padre. Joffrey, Cersei, Walder Frey, los Bolton… siempre aparece un nuevo enemigo del cual debo huir —le susurró—. Si no recuperamos el Norte, nunca estaremos seguros. Quiero que me ayudes… —Jon estaba a punto de abrazarla, cuando ella lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás—… pero lo haré por mi cuenta si es necesario.  
— ¿Y cómo piensas recuperar Invernalia sin un ejército? —alzó la voz, antes de que ella pudiera abandonar la recamara.  
«Tengo que protegerla a como dé lugar —se dijo—. Incluso si eso significa ser duro con ella».  
—No necesitaré uno… me bastará con un par de hombres del pueblo libre. Los más fuertes y grandes —Arya le respondió—. Marcharemos hacia Invernalia hoy mismo si es necesario. Ellos pedirán hablar con el Guardián en el Norte, y revelarán mi identidad a todo el castillo. Les dirán que me encontraron cerca del Muro, tratando de llegar a ti y que quieren venderme como una rehén a cambio de un par de tierras, unas monedas, y quizás algún título.  
—No. No puedes —Jon trató de decirle, sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía.  
—Claro que puedo. A Roose Bolton no le quedará más opción que aceptarme con los brazos abiertos, y organizarme una boda con su hijo. Soy la última hija de Lord Eddard Stark. Soy la llave del Norte.  
—No. No saldrás de este castillo Arya, así que más te vale olvidarte de ese plan alocado tuyo.  
—Puedo irme cuando me plazca, Jon. He escapado de lugares mejores vigilados que este.  
— ¡Entonces no lo permitiré! —lentamente, el efecto de la cerveza iba desapareciendo, dejando solamente la ira al entender el peligro al que su hermana pretendía exponerse—. Ordenaré que cierren las puertas a cal y canto, y también colocaré guardias en la puerta de tu recamara.  
— ¿Y por qué van a obedecerte? Ya no eres el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.  
—Entonces yo mismo te seguiré a todos lados. Me convertiré en tu sombra, si eso significa evitar que vayas directo a tu muerte —Jon gruñó, dando un paso adelante. Estaba dispuesto a atrapar a su hermana y atarla a la cama si era necesario, pero debía medir sus movimientos. Arya siempre había sido muy rápida para él—. Pero no saldrás por la puerta de este castillo, te lo aseguro.  
Arya volvió a mostrarle una de esas sonrisas que le hacía erizar la piel, pero esta vez no tuvo efecto.  
— ¿Eso crees?  
«En nombre de la memoria de Lord Eddard, lo juro».  
—Eso lo sé.  
—Entonces _no sabes nada_ , Jon Snow.

Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido.  
Jon se abalanzó sobre Arya y la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca. La lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, asegurándose de que caiga sobre el lecho de plumas, tratando de mantenerla lo más lejos posible de la puerta. «¿Me obligará a atarla a la cama?» pensó, analizando la posibilidad, pero ni siquiera intentó aquello.  
No, porque cuando se subió a la cama también para asegurarse de mantenerla quieta, ella lo desarmó en un solo movimiento. No con un puñetazo, o una patada. Sino con un beso.  
Al día siguiente, Jon no estaría seguro de quién había dado el primer paso realmente, pero en ese momento afirmaba que fue ella. «Voy a apartarme —pensó, todavía con los labios de su hermana sobre los suyos—. Eso, tengo que apartarme. Esto no es más que un truco para hacerme ceder, un truco muy cruel», pero su cuerpo actuó con mente propia, porque tan pronto sintió que ella abría la boca para tomar aire, él aprovechó la ocasión para meter su lengua. Después de eso, su fortaleza se deshizo como agua entre sus manos.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro, a toda prisa. Jon tuvo que trabajar un tiempo para lograr desatar las lazadas el jubón de Arya, solo para darse vencido al final, y partir la prenda a la mitad con la fuerza de sus brazos. No se separaron ni un momento; Arya apenas sí lo dejó respirar, antes de clavarle las uñas en el cabello y volver a besarlo una y otra vez.  
No recuperó los sesos hasta que ambos estuvieron casi desnudos; él con su torso al aire y el pantalón a medio bajar; y ella solamente con su ropa menor. «¡En nombre de los Dioses! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —su mente gritó—. Robb va a volver de la muerte solo para asesinarme».  
Arya debió de notar el horror en su rostro, porque rápidamente le tomó la mano y la guio hasta abajo, en medio de sus muslos. Jon se olvidó de cómo respirar cuando sintió lo húmeda que estaba.  
—Hazlo, Jon —Arya le susurró—. Hazlo, hazlo ahora, por favor. Te deseo.

 _«No soy mejor que el Rey loco»_ pensó, mientras la desnudaba completamente.

 _«No soy mejor que los Lannister»_ se dijo, cuando le besó y chupeteó el cuello, dejándole una marca como prueba.

 _«No soy mejor que Craster»_ se castigó, cuando pasó su dedo por su pezón y se deleitó con el gemido que Arya dejó salir.

«Quiero oír los sonidos que hace en la cama —descubrió, con más excitación que sorpresa—. Quiero oírla gemir mi nombre».  
Y eso hizo.

* * *

«¿Por qué no estoy muerto? Tendría que haberme clavado a aguja en el corazón, luego de lo que le hice. La deshonré. Dioses misericordiosos, la deshonré más de una vez». Arya lo había despertado esa noche, dos veces más, en busca de placer y él no se había negado.  
Jon buscó culpables a la mañana siguiente, tan pronto abrió los ojos. Culpó a Melisandre y su Dios Rojo, porque no había manera de que él hubiese albergado esos sentimientos hacia su hermana desde un comienzo; culpó a los Viejos Dioses, por haber permitido la matanza de casi todos los Stark. «De lo contrario, ella estaría a salvo en Invernalia y jamás habría tenido que correr hacía mí», estaba casi seguro de eso; Jon se culpó a sí mismo, diciéndose que su accionar se debía a que no había tomado a otra mujer desde Ygritte.  
Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de culparla a ella, incluso cuando Arya trepó hasta la cama al verlo despierto e intentó seducirlo una vez más. Esa vez, Jon tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para detenerla, tomando con dulzura la mano que pretendía llevar hacía su miembro.  
—Arya…  
—Oh, cállate Jon —ella le espetó, ubicándose a horcajadas sobre él, con una sonrisa—. Si comienzas a decirme lo incorrecto que es esto, juro por todos los Dioses que te romperé la nariz.  
—Acabo de deshonrarte, Arya —Jon lo habría gritado, de no ser porque temía que llegue a oídos ajenos. La mitad del castillo ya lo creía un Dios por haber regresado de la muerte, no necesitaba que la otra mitad lo acuse de ser un monstruo que blasfemaba a los verdaderos Dioses—. Cometí uno de los pecados más despreciables.  
— ¿Deshonrarme? —su hermana comenzó a reír, aunque él no veía nada gracioso en lo que estaba sucediendo—. No seas idiota, Jon. Para que pudieras deshonrarme tendría que ser una doncella —él sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir con esa confesión, y ella debió haberlo notado también, porque dejó de reír y se mordió el labio, nerviosa—. ¿No lo sabías? Pensé… pensé que te habías dado cuenta… no hay sangre en las sábanas.  
Jon se tomó unos segundos para calmar su respiración, antes de volver a hablar. De repente, sentía su estómago revolviéndose, y el sudor caer por su frente. Para su suerte, jamás tuvo que formular esa pregunta tan temida, porque Arya se le adelantó.  
—No fui forzada, si eso es lo que te preguntas.  
Jon dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo a los Dioses. Aquello era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Arya se frotó contra su regazo con una sonrisa tan descarada que haría sonrojar hasta a una prostituta, y él tuvo que llevar sus manos hasta su cadera para detenerla.  
—No podemos —le dijo.  
—Sí que podemos —ella le respondió  
«¿Acostarías a tu hermana?» la voz de Ygritte resonó en su cabeza, atormentándolo. Un par de años atrás, él habría respondido que «no» en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora, su respuesta sería considerada como una mentira. «La mujer que se case con un hermano ofende a sus dioses y es maldecida con hijos débiles y enfermizos».  
«¡Hijos!», de repente, Jon tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no entrar en pánico al recordar cómo derramó su semilla en el interior de su vientre y no por fuera. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imprudente? Si Arya quedaba embarazada, no solo traería un niño al mundo para que viva con el apellido Snow sobre sus hombros por siempre, sino que también la condenaría a ella con la vergüenza de cargar con esa mancha en su nombre.  
—Tenemos que conseguirte té de la luna, Arya —le dijo, más decidido que nunca.  
—No creo que sea necesario —ella respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Pero él no cedería, no en eso.  
—No fue una pregunta —dijo, tratando de sonar duro—. Vas a tomar té de la luna y lo harás ahora. Si llegas a quedar embarazada… no es el momento… estamos rodeados de peligro… Los Lannister, el Rey de la Noche, los Bolton —«y la cama de parto. No voy a perderte Arya, no de esa forma»—. Arya, por favor… no puedes…  
— ¡Jon! —su hermana le gritó para llamar su atención—. Mírame.  
Con un simple salto salió de la cama, y se quitó su túnica, presentándose tan desnuda como en el día de su nombre. Jon se maldijo cuando su miembro comenzó a endurecerse nuevamente ante la visión que tenía en frente; pero toda la sangre que viajaba hacia sus partes bajas se convirtió en hielo al ver las marcas que se extendían por el vientre de Arya. Se arrodilló en el lecho y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola para observarla mejor.  
Tres marcas. Un corte horizontal, una puñalada pequeña… y una última más profunda. Jon sabía que las heridas que tenía no estaban destinadas a causarle la muerte, solo a hacerla sufrir. Él mismo portaba unas similares en su pecho, pero fue la de Olly la que finalmente lo envió a la tumba.

—Es mi boleto de salida de Braavos —explicó, y en ese momento él entendió su rechazo a viajar allí—. No pude hallar un maestre, pero si una curandera. Me dijo que las heridas eran profundas, y que quizás no podría engendrar un hijo jamás.  
Jon escucha cada una de las palabras que su hermana le dice, pero su cabeza no puede procesarlas. En lo único que piensa es en arrancarle el corazón al bastardo que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima.  
— ¿Quién? —exige, con su voz saliendo más animal que humana—. Voy a matarlo, Arya. Sus días están contados a partir de ahora, te lo aseguro.  
—Ya me ocupé de eso, Jon —Arya responde, antes de sonreír suavemente—. Además, tendrías que haber dicho "matarla". Era una mujer.  
— ¿Era?  
—Créeme, no estaría respirando de lo contrario.  
Jon no se contiene y besa cada una de sus cicatrices. Arya entierra la mano en su cabello, y pronto él se encuentra besando una zona más inferior.  
En esa ocasión, él no intenta detenerse a sí mismo, y para cuando el sol está en su punto medio, ya la había tomado dos veces más.

—Acerca del té… —intenta renovar su conversación cuando ella descansa sobre su pecho, relajándose contra su cuerpo.  
—No te preocupes. Las mujeres del pueblo libre me enseñarán a prepararlo. De hecho, me hablaron de eso en mi primer día aquí, aunque en ese momento no tenía ningún amante.  
— ¿Amante? —la idea de Arya con otro hombre había despertado una ola de celos en su interior— ¿Es lo que soy para ti?  
Arya se levantó del lecho, sosteniendo las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo y le sonrió.  
—Eres mi amante, sí —le respondió—. Pero también eres mi hermano, la única persona en la que confío plenamente. Eres parte de mi manada, Jon Snow.  
«Los lobos solitarios regresarán a su manada».  
—Tú también eres mi manada, pequeña loba —le susurró, acostado, admirándola—. Y jamás dejaré que algo malo vuelva a sucederte. Nos cuidaremos el uno al otro.

Después de eso, ellos duermen juntos todas las noches, y él la toma una y otra vez. Jon descubre que sentir el calor del cuerpo de Arya lo ayuda a ahuyentar sus pesadillas, aunque sus sueños normales no son más que recuerdos borrosos de la vida que tuvo en Invernalia.  
Cada día, al despertar, él piensa en el avance de la gran guerra, la de los vivos contra los muertos. Arya no vuelve a presionarlo para recuperar Invernalia; después de un extraño sueño que tuvo, ella está segura de que eso sucederá.  
—Soñé con la sala principal llena de hombres. Estandartes Glover, Karstark, y Umber —le había dicho—. Soñé con el Norte unido, aclamando el nombre Stark.

Una luna después de su vuelta a la vida, Jon parte del Muro junto con un ejército de salvajes. Ser Davos lo acompaña, y promete ayudarlo y ser su consejero. Jon rechazó los servicios de Lady Melisandre por pedido de Arya.  
Ella le cuenta cómo cruzó caminos con la sacerdotisa en el pasado, y la forma en que le quitó a su último amigo. Jon siente hervir de celos cuando escucha la historia del toro bastardo que una vez estuvo tan cerca de su hermana, pero no dice nada en contra. Probablemente el muchacho esté muerto ya. En cambio, pregunta a Arya si desea ejecutar a la mujer roja.  
—No. Su deuda está saldada —es a respuesta que obtiene—. La removí de mi lista cuando te trajo de regreso.

El camino hacia Invernalia es largo, y el estómago de Jon se revuelve de solo pensar en las Casas nobles que deberán visitar en busca de apoyo. Tendrían que anunciar la presencia de Arya, dejar en claro que es la última Stark que ha venido a reclamar lo que le pertenece por derecho.  
El pensamiento de los peligros que lo esperaban casi lo hace detener la marcha de su caballo, hasta que ve a Arya descender la velocidad para quedar a su lado.  
—No temas por mí, Jon —ella le dice, tomándole la mano.  
El toque es suficiente para tranquilizarlo, y ambos cabalgan juntos, con la nieve cayendo sobre sus cabezas, y el pueblo libre siguiéndolos.

Esa misma noche, al acampar, él no puede contener sus deseos y se cuela en la tienda de su hermana. Ella no hace ningún intento por echarlo, todo lo contrario. Es como si supiera que vendría, porque lo espera desnuda como el día de su nombre, envuelta en las pieles.  
Él no siente deseos de irse a su lecho frío, no después de tomarla a ella; no después de sentir el calor de su cuerpo y escuchar sus dulces gemidos. Así que simplemente se quedan abrazados toda la noche, en silencio.  
—He visto la guerra en mis sueños, Jon —Arya le dice, la mañana siguiente—. Vamos a ganar, lo sé. Recuperaremos Invernalia y acabaremos con todos los que osaron traicionar a la Casa Stark.  
»Teñiremos el suelo con la sangre de nuestros enemigos. Todos van a temernos, dulce hermano. Juntos, construiremos la dinastía más grande que jamás se haya visto. Nadie se atreverá a hacernos daño, no mientras la corona esté sobre mi cabeza.  
Jon no necesita preguntarlo. No cuando ella habla con tanta hambre de deseo; no cuando se para erguida frente a él, con una mirada digna de la realeza.  
—Quieres ser reina.  
Por un segundo ve miedo y dudas en sus ojos, y casi parece una niña de nuevo, pero pronto esas emociones son reemplazadas por esa mirada fría que ella parece portar desde hace mucho tiempo.  
—Si es el precio a pagar por lo que quiero, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Un par de horas después, cuando el ejército retoma la marcha, Arya espolea su caballo y se adelanta para guiar a los demás. La nieve sigue cayendo, más pesada que el día anterior, pero ella no lleva puesta su capa. Los pequeños copos se habían amontonado uno encima del otro, formando una delgada corona de hielo.  
La había visto cabalgar desde que salieron del Muro, pero solo en ese momento pareció entenderlo; que Arya se había ido de Invernalia como una niña pequeña, la segunda hija de Lord Eddard Stark y Lady Catelyn Tully, pero regresaría como una reina.

La reina del Norte.

La reina del Invierno.

La reina loba.

La dueña de Invernalia.

La dueña del destino de sus enemigos.

Y, _los Dioses lo ayuden_ , la dueña de su corazón. La dueña de su espada. La dueña de su vida.

* * *

*Pieles: no tiene nada que ver con el personaje del libro (si bien también era salvaje). Necesitaba un nombre para un hombre del pueblo libre y decidí no perder tiempo inventandolo.


End file.
